User interfaces are known in the art, usually they include push buttons, knobs, proximity sensors, visual sensor, audible sensors and the like. Other types of user interfaces includes touch screens, which can be modified to present availability for various functionalities, based on temporal information presented to the user (e.g., a pushbutton, a slider).